100 things you can't do as a ghost
by Hugs6
Summary: Octavian has some regrets now that ghost Octavian can't do all the things Augur Octavian COULD have done but never got the chance to, or failed miserably doing when he was alive. So he vents, list format. Contest Prize for Coral Kelp!


**This is a story for Coral Kelp the winner of the Octavian's Middle Name contest his middle name being Steve.**

 **For a more detailed Octavian is ghost story check out Life of a Lar however this one is mostly just a jokey kind of thing.**

* * *

 **100 Things You Can't Do As A Ghost (Or-Octavian's regrets)**

1\. Be Augur

2\. Eat Smores

3\. Make Rachel fall in love with you.

4\. Make any friends

5\. Cuddle with your stuffed raccoon Augustus

6\. Watch the new disney and pixar movies.

7\. Argue with Percy Jackson (really miss that one)

8\. Go for joyrides in Camp Jupiter vehicles

9\. Move in to one of the New Rome apartments

10\. Buy a pet

11\. Become a private detective (only in my dreams)

12\. Propose in wild fashion to the girl of your dreams (RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL)

13\. Go to midnight premiers of new movies

14\. Eat popcorn

15\. Grow old

16\. Learn how to whittle

17\. Learn how to whistle

18\. Memorize the lyrics to Owl City's song Unbelievable

19\. Buy the soundtrack to Shrek the Musical

20\. Meet your fangirls

21\. Become President

22\. Become Praetor

23\. Shave your legs

24\. Go to college

25\. Not care about what other people say

26\. Do it your way

27\. Figure out what doing it your way means

28\. Finally play the game sims past just the part where you make characters.

29\. Buy a toad amiibo.

30\. Make personalized t-shirts that say team Octavian

31\. Write a deep and heart breaking novel.

32\. Adopt a highway.

33\. Steal a shopping cart.

34\. Get arrested.

35\. Play Peggle 2.

36\. Win an award and make a big long acceptance speech.

37\. Learn how to write in cursive.

38\. Change your name to **BATMAN**

39\. Write an Manga based on your life

40\. Become more sassy than persassy.

41\. Eat Potato chips

42\. Write Rachel Elizabeth Dare Poetry

43\. Start a webkinz account.

44\. Get a beach ready bod.

45\. Throw a really awesome birthday party where more people than just you show up!

46\. Beat Jason Grace's high score at the pacman machine in the New Rome Walmart

47\. Meet Taylor Swift

48\. Survive the Zombie Apocalypse!

49\. Go to an Owl City Concert.

50\. Go on a first date.

51\. Have a first kiss.

52\. Lie about your age.

53\. Get a tattoo _OTHER_ then the Camp Jupiter one. Maybe a nice unicorn or Octavian And Augustus forever

54\. Stay up all night watching Ouran High School Host Club Again.

55\. See Spider man finally join the Avengers in Captain America-Civil War

56\. Write really really awesome Every Soul a Star fanfiction because Wendy Mass prob isn't gonna write a second book

57\. Become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

58\. Punch Brett Dalton in the face.

59\. Punch Rick Riordan in the face.

60\. Actually read the 39 series in order instead of just kind of reading a few of the books completely out of order.

61\. Learn how to draw.

62\. Buy a Wii

63\. Buy a Wii U

64\. Jump on a Bandwagon

65\. Buy a car

66\. Become a **MASTER ILLUSIONIST**

67\. Start a troll doll collection because you can.

68\. Start sentences with, "Back in _MY_ day." and "When _I_ was a child."

69\. End sentences with, "And we _LIKED_ it!"

70\. Beat Percy Jackson in a fight

71\. Visit Olympus

72\. Figure out what Nirvana is saying in the song Smells like Teen Spirit.

73\. Memorize all the songs from High School Musical 2 (Because I AM FABULOUS)

74\. Delete all the pictures of your head posted over Sharpay's body (Not _that_ fabulous)

75\. Have a twentieth birthday

76\. Be legally old enough to drink, but not do it anyway because you think its in poor taste.

77\. Buy a rabbit

78\. Overcome your fear of Toy Story

79\. See if they ever make a Frozen 2

80\. Beat a doughnut eating record

81\. Start an instagram

82\. Defeat the Minotaur

83\. Subscribe to TaylorSwiftVEVO on YouTube (this a great regret of mine)

84\. Release a viral video and become instantly internet famous\

85\. Get mauled by monsters because too many of these list items are internet related and demigods can't use technology

86\. Become an Oragami Queen like Emma!

87\. Go to Disney World

88\. Become a Disney World Employee, get fired, and start doing Confessions of a Disney World Employee videos like sWooZie

89\. Buy one of those mer tails they sell online and go swimming as a merman

90\. Have them get your name right at Starbucks

91\. Win a million dollars on Who Wants to Be A Millionaire (Hint, its me, its me who wants to be a millionaire)

92\. Share a Coke with an Octavian

93\. Donate the million dollars you won on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire to a really really good cause.

94\. Read the rest of the Divergent series despite the ending being spoiled for you

95\. Publish a children's book

96\. Ride one of those roller coasters that goes upside down (don't. look. down.)

97\. Share a milkshake with a hot girl preferably Rachel

98\. Catch a fly with chopsticks like a awesome martial arts sensei

99\. Watch every episode of Doctor Who Ever created

100\. Learn how to count past 100.

* * *

 **So that was it! Kind of hard but really fun, which one was your favorite?**


End file.
